


Study Partners

by ladylegsenjolras



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylegsenjolras/pseuds/ladylegsenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grantaire walks into his first day of classes late, he has to sit up front, next to the quiet, angry looking blonde boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Partners

Grantaire wandered into his political science class on the first day of school, about fifteen minutes late. Every student in the room turned to look at him. The teacher crossed her arms and gave him a disapproving glance, while Grantaire only shrugged. The teacher sighed.

"You must be Grantaire. So nice of you to show up," she mused. "You'll be sitting here, at the last seat available." She pointed to the chair in the front row, directly in the center, next to a lean blonde boy. Grantaire stared for a minute before groaning and making his way slowly to the chair, slumping himself into it. The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Don't like the seat? If you had shown up on time, you could have sat wherever you wanted." With that, she turned around to face the board and went back to her speech.

Grantaire leaned forward on his desk, resting his head heavily on his hand. He drummed his fingers and tapped his foot. He had almost fazed out when he felt a hand covering his. He looked up to see the blonde next to him, glaring. Grantaire looked at the other boy's hand, which was on top of his. He winked at the blonde who only rolled his eyes in response. 

"Can you not do that? Some of us actually care about paying attention," he said through his teeth. He took his hand off Grantaire's and looked back up at the teacher. Grantaire snorted and leaned back in his seat. He began tapping his feet. The boy next to him sighed heavily. Without looking over, he stretched his leg out and stomped on Grantaire's foot. Grantaire yelped, withdrawing his feet. He shot a glare over at the blonde, who only smirked without turning his head. Grantaire sat up and alert for the rest of class.  
~  
After about a month of classes, Grantaire started showing up on time to class. Well, to political science. He still slacked in his other classes, but for this one, he made the exception. It may or may not be because of the blonde boy who always sat in the front row, dead center. He learned from his teacher that the boy's name was Enjolras. Grantaire had never seen anyone so passionate about the subject, it entranced him. The two never spoke more than ten words to each other, but Grantaire still felt an attraction. 

After a few months, exams rolled around. Two days before, Grantaire had commandeered a table in the library. He spread out his book and all of his notes, which he had actually taken, not to impress Enjolras at all. Definitely not. He took a swig of beer and set the bottle back down. With a groan, he laid his head down on his notes. Studying was never his forte.  
Grantaire lifted his head when he heard someone pulling out the chair across from him. He was about to tell them to scram, when he saw who it was, and the words stopped in his mouth. Enjolras. The blonde quietly pulled out the chair and sat down, taking out his notebook.

"You're not very good at studying, are you?" he asked, smiling faintly. Grantaire chuckled and shook his head. 

"'Fraid not," he replied. Enjolras opened his notebook to the section they were studying. 

"Here, try saying it out loud a few times to help you remember. You seem to like talking," Enjolras explained. Grantaire chuckled again. The two spent hours studying, reading notes out loud and quizzing each other. 

Grantaire had his head on the table and his eyes were closed. He recited an entire list while Enjolras checked each point off. Grantaire recited the list perfectly, and Enjolras looked at his watch.

"Grantaire, it's 3 A.M., maybe you should go back to your dorm. You can keep studying later," he said, closing his notebook. "You've done pretty well, actually." Grantaire didn't move. He was already asleep. Enjolras carefully cleaned up all of his notes and closed his books, putting them in Grantaire's backpack. Enjolras shook his shoulder. "Come on, you should get some sleep," he said soothingly. Grantaire's eyes flicked open and he picked his head up with a grunt. Enjolras handed him his backpack. Grantaire nodded and mumbled a 'thanks' before trudging back to his dorm and promptly falling asleep. 

He spent the rest of the day before exams studying by himself, and when he went to take the exam, he found it surprisingly easy. A week later, the teacher posted the exam grades on a board outside of her classroom. Grantaire's phone buzzed. It was a text from Enjolras. It simply read: "Grades are up". Grantaire rushed down to the classroom. He found the list and scanned over it for his name. Finally, he found it and he read the number next to it. 92. One of the top 5 highest scores. He grinned victoriously. 

"I need to thank Enjolras..." he said out loud. Grantaire made his way to Enjolras's dorm room and he knocked on the door. Enjolras opened the door, looking a bit surprised. 

"I got a good grade on my test, and it's all thanks to your studying tips," Grantaire said in a rush. "I was wondering if you would let me buy you a coffee? As thanks." he finished awkwardly. Enjolras looked a little taken aback for a moment, but he smiled easily. 

"It's no trouble. I'd love to."


End file.
